All Because Of Halloween
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: October is here. Halloween is approaching. What kind of strange and random activities will Ash and his friends get themselves into during Halloween month? Expect the unexpected. Last post for this until next October!
1. All Because Of Pumpkins

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Since it's almost Halloween, I decided to do another fun series for Pokémon. I will only update this series during each Halloween season. No exception. It wouldn't make any sense for me to continue posting updates after October. So, please don't ask for any updates from it once Halloween has passed. I won't do it. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this Halloween series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon.

* * *

**All Because Of… Pumpkins**

{…}

Pumpkins, pumpkins, and even more pumpkins. They were everywhere. They were in the kitchen. They were in the living room. They were in the bedrooms. Heck, they were even in the bathrooms. There were so many that even Iris lost count.

"What is up with all these pumpkins?" the dark-skinned girl asked no one in particular, wondering as to why Cynthia's summer villa was now filled with pumpkins all of the sudden.

"Good question," Cilan murmured, placing a hand on his chin in a thinking manner while he watched Ash and Pikachu poking their fingers at an enormous pumpkin that was resting on the coffee table with Axew river-dancing on top of it. Ignoring their silly little antics, Cilan averted his gaze and moved it over to Cynthia who was standing off to the side from his left with her arms crossed and started, "Cynthia." He quickly gained the blonde champion's attention after she heard him called her name. She cast her gaze towards his direction and stared at him with interest.

"Yes, Cilan?" she answered back, smiling her usual smile.

"Seeing and analyzing all these pumpkins around us, are you trying to open your own pumpkin business?"

Cynthia blinked a little and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "No, I don't think I ever recall doing something like that, Cilan," she casually replied.

Now it was Iris's turn to take a wild guess. "Then… Did you buy all of these pumpkins because they were on sale?"

"No."

"Are you planning on baking the world's biggest pumpkin pie?" Cilan tried again but once again he missed the mark.

"No."

"Oh, I know," Ash abruptly jumped in on the conversation with everyone now staring at him with full interest. "You're trying to make gallons and gallons of pumpkin juice, aren't you?" he chirped, smiling at his mentor who recently took him in under her wing.

Cilan and Iris both gave him weird looks while Cynthia simply pressed her lips against a hand and chuckled at her silly little protégé.

"No, Ash, I'm not doing anything like that either."

"Then what are _you_ doing with all these pumpkins, Cynthia?" Iris was growing tired of this little guessing game.

"If you must know," the Pokémon League Champion of the Sinnoh Region started as everyone leaned forward and listen in closely, "Sebastian was the one who bought all of these pumpkins, not me."

The three teenagers blinked.

"Why?" Iris was the one who asked.

Cynthia shrugged. "He likes pumpkins," the blonde told the trio.

"Is that it?" Cilan was hoping to get another answer from the older female which he did.

"And he wants us to assist him in cutting up some of the pumpkins so he can make his famous _Halloween Special Pumpkin Juice_ for us to taste," Cynthia said with some eagerness present in her tone.

"What!?" Cilan and Iris flabbergasted simultaneously, their eyebrows twitching in disgust.

"Yay!" Ash cheered triumphantly. He happily added, "Pumpkin juice all the way!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Pumpkins and Pumpkin Juice FTW! XD I hope this series is starting off good. Please R & R! Thank you! The next chapter will be posted somewhere around this week. It all depends on my beta reader if he isn't busy with college and stuff.**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader, **_Tendou Souji_**.**

**Aoi Hyoudou **(formerly known as Johan07)


	2. All Because Of Costumes

**Aoi Hyoudou: **This might be the last update for this Halloween series until next October. If not, then I might be able to get one or two more chapters in by Halloween. I will have to check and see. For now, just enjoy the series.

* * *

**All Because Of… Costumes**

{…}

"Hmm…" Ash, with his arms crossed, was staring closely and strongly at a pile of Halloween costumes that was placed before him on his guest bed by Cynthia's butler, Sebastian.

The young trainer was having a tough time deciding which costume to wear for Cynthia's upcoming Halloween party which was taking place a few weeks from now. So far, he was torn between his three favorites: the Pikachu costume, the pirate outfit, and the Halo 4 Master Chief armour suit. He didn't know which one would suit (no pun intended) him the best.

"This is so hard," the young trainer muttered his breath as he was feeling a little bit frustrated with his choices. If he couldn't make up his mind on his own, then maybe Pikachu could help him decide which costume he should go with.

"Hey, Pikachu." Ash immediately looked to the side where he spotted his yellow buddy, who for some odd reason was in a ketchup bottle costume, looking and admiring at himself in a small mirror.

Hearing his trainer calling out to him, the electric rodent took a brief moment to put his little activity on hold and face his human friend. Said human friend was holding out the Pikachu costume in his left hand while the Master Chief suit in his right.

"Which costume should I go with?" asked the black-haired teen.

Pikachu placed his hand—paw or palm to be more precise—on his chin in a thinking manner for a few seconds before he squeaked out its opinion on each costume. ("Hmm, I do like that Pikachu costume… mainly because it looks just like _me_.")

Ash rolled his eyes.

("And the Master Chief armour suit does look really cool but too awesome for your taste.")

Ash glared.

Paying no heed to his trainer or the teen's hard glare, the yellow mouse quickly diverted his attention from his human friend over to the guest bed and stared at the third choice for a few seconds before he resumed, ("You know, you could always go as a pirate, but then again… pirates are overrated.") The electric rodent then took one good glance at the pile of Halloween costumes next to the pirate attire and immediately disregarded them without a second thought before facing his trainer once again. ("And don't even think about trying on those other costumes over there. They're not worth it. Trust me.")

The Kanto native heaved a deep sigh of frustration.

"If I can't be _you_, or Master Chief, or a lousy pirate for that matter, then what do _you_ suggest I should go as?"

Pikachu thought for a second.

("You could go as the human mustard bottle since I'm-")

"Not in a million years, Pikachu," the young teen cut his little friend off in a flat tone. "I would rather take my chance cross-dressing as Ashley than dressing up as a mustard bottle."

Pikachu pouted at his trainer. Ash was such a buzz kill.

Suddenly, the room door opened behind them and made them perk their ears up. The pair quickly glanced over their shoulders towards the doorway where they caught the sight of Cilan standing there in an outfit that was creeping both of them out, in more ways than one.

"Uh, Cilan, why are you dressed as the Tooth Fairy?" the Pokémon Trainer asked his friend.

The Pokémon Connoisseur grinned at his young friend and replied, "That's because it's going to be my Halloween costume for the party."

'_Didn't see that coming,' _the sarcastic remark came from Ash's mind.

"And it really suits the wonders of my character," the former Gym Leader added, smiling heartily.

'_You took the words right out of my mouth.'_

"So, Ash," Cilan intoned as he focused all of his attention on his friend. "Have you decided what Halloween costume you're going to wear for Cynthia's party in a few weeks?"

"Yes" was Ash's reply to his green-haired friend's question.

Cilan waited anxiously.

"I'm going as the human mustard bottle," Ash trolled, hoping Cilan would notice his attempt at a joke.

"Really?"

Giving Cilan a deadpan gaze, Ash could only shout, "Hell no!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sorry if this chapter was a little weak. Hope you guys will enjoy your Halloween. Please R & R! Thank you!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to **_Tendou Souji_**.**

**Aoi Hyoudou **(formerly known as Johan07)


End file.
